The inventive concept relates generally to resistive memory devices and operating methods for resistive memory devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to resistive memory devices capable of efficiently and effectively performing a recovery operation on a specific set of target resistive memory cells.
Market demands for non-volatile memory devices that offer high data storage capacity and low power consumption continue to drive research into so-called next-generation memory devices. Such next-generation memory devices are expected to provide the high memory cell integrity density of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), the non-volatile data storage capabilities of flash memory and the high data access speed of a static RAM (SRAM). Next-generation memory devices include, for example, the Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM).